


My Immortal

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [31]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 31: Eternal connection, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Freedert knows that Elliot always keeps his promises.
Series: DNcember 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 1





	My Immortal

Freedert knew that Elliot was out there somewhere.   
Even now, she could feel him out there.

That’s why despite the fact that all seemed lost for a moment, Freedert would always look forward to seeing him again especially with the help of the Second Hand of Time.

After all, Elliot would always keep his promises. Especially before they both had fallen in love with each other.

Like that time when they went to check out the festival in the next village over or meeting up at that secret place of theirs.

So for now, she’ll keep on believing in his words.

**Author's Note:**

> And the last drabble has been made.


End file.
